The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for depositing a filamentary strand into several cans, of the general type disclosed in WO 2005/078172 A1.
In the known device and the known method, a filamentary strand drawn off from a spinning device is conveyed by means of a traversable depositing device directly into the cans of a can creel. For this, the depositing device comprises a movable conveyance means which is positioned by the depositing device in alternation above the respective can to be filled. During the conveyance of the filamentary strand the conveyance means is moved in several directions of motion in an oscillating manner to fill the can so that there is a uniform filling of the can.
The known device and the known method have in particular the advantage that the can to be filled is held in a fixed position in the can creel during the depositing of the filamentary strand so that when dividing or combining several can creels one part of the cans is prepared for emptying and another part of the can creel is prepared for filling. With this, in particular in the production of staple fibers, a high integration between the spinning device and a fiber line can be produced. In order to be able to carry out in a flexible manner the process steps running independently of one another for the melt-spinning of the filamentary strand and for the further treatment of the filamentary strand, e.g. to form staple fibers, the filling of the cans and the emptying of the cans are to be coordinated with one another. For this, as rapid and flexible a filling of the cans as possible is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to improve the known device as well as the known method in such a manner that a plurality of cans within one can creel can be filled with a filamentary strand as rapidly and flexibly as possible.
An additional object of the invention lies in a device and a method for depositing a filamentary strand into cans of a can creel being provided in which the filling as well the emptying of the cans in the creel can be done without having an effect on one another.